Forget Me Not
by sunnykong1210
Summary: I was always in the background. I blended well with the crowd. I didn't stand out. OC
1. Rosemary

**Forget Me Not**

**SUMMARY:** I was always in the background. I blended well with the crowd. I didn't stand out. OC

**NOTES:** This is going to be a short-chapters collection of an OC and Edward Cullen.

**NOTES 2:** I'm kind of tired reading OCs being white. I'm going to decide whether the OC is going to be Asian American, African American, Indian American, or whatever. She could be biracial, who knows.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Rosemary

* * *

He was sitting with his brothers and sisters again. Sitting at the same table, isolating everyone else in the cafeteria as usual, looking like their typical shiny selves today. As always.

I just finished gym, basically doing a period of nothing but try not to make myself a target for flying balls. It usually worked if I just roll myself into a tight ball and tuck into a corner. I could get away with it since Coach Clapp hardly took roll at this time of day, only at the last period, or so Dani tells me.

Two of the Cullens shared gym with me—Edward and Alice Cullen. Of course, I knew their names—everyone knew their names. The Cullen family would be kind of famous here in a small town like forks. Well, I didn't know the extent of their celebrity fame, but I knew that they were well-known.

"You're staring at them again," I heard Dani whisper to me.

I pulled my attention back to my lunch bag quickly. Before, it made me blush whenever my eyes landed on the Cullens, specifically Edward Cullen. I couldn't say that it was his dazzling features that took my breath away—it did, but I mainly got embarrassed from my act of staring. He never seemed to notice, however. Rather, he must be used to all the staring. All of them were.

"I know that the guys are extremely attractive, but don't get your hopes up, Sadie," Dani advised. "You know what Edward Cullen did to that Jessica Stanley? He turned her down right away, and I heard that his brothers and sisters and seeing one another, if you know what I mean."

"I know," I sighed, opening the bag and emptying its contents. "You don't have to tell me twice." In contrast to what Dani thought, I wasn't interested in dating Edward Cullen. I knew that he was out of my league—he was probably already dating a supermodel as we speak.

No, I wasn't interested in him in a romantic sense, but I was curious. He was so different from me. I wonder how it was like to be able to stand out, to be recognized, instead of being a faceless person swept away by a crowd of other people.


	2. Begonia

**Forget Me Not**

**SUMMARY:** I was always in the background. I blended well with the crowd. I didn't stand out. OC

**NOTES:** This is going to be a short-chapters collection of an OC and Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Begonia

* * *

I wasn't interested in Edward Cullen when he and his family first moved in, honestly. My first impression of him was that he was just a typical pretty boy. I assumed that he would turn out to be one of those jocks who would laugh loudly in the hallways, punch shoulders, and go partying with stomachs full of booze. I even expected him to get a girlfriend on the first day of stepping on school campus.

Instead, he depicted himself as a reserved intelligent student. He didn't talk much, save for when he would answer the teachers' questions. Seldom does anyone hear him say anything else, except perhaps when few classmates pull him in for small talk or when he's around with his brother or sister. And whenever a girl with intentions of flirtation would approach him, he would respond to them politely and curtly, discouraging them of staying any longer.

He was still popular, regardless of his brisk attitude. Other girls viewed him to be an ideal gentleman, and his mysteriousness served as a bonus, but they never conjured the confidence of talking to him after seeing him turn down the first couple of girls. I would know—I'm always shoved to the sidelines to observe.

I suppose that when I really began to notice Edward Cullen was when Dani harbored a small crush on his older brother, Emmett Cullen. I don't know him well enough to offer a description of his personality other than being more talkative than Edward. I didn't know what Dani saw in him. Sure, Emmett was handsome just like his brothers, but he was so tall and burly—he reminded me of a bear. Her crush fell short once she caught him making out with his adoptive sister, Rosalie.

"Of course he'd go for her," Dani had groused. "She's the prettiest thing around here with a pair of boobs!" She threw her arms in the air and began lamenting, "Men! Always so pig-headed! It doesn't matter if she's his sister—if she's hot, then he's gotta have her."

I wasn't sure if the same applied to Edward Cullen. I've seen Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale get quite close with one another than couldn't be considered as familial bond, so that would leave out Edward. Despite my belief that the boy could have already gotten himself a girlfriend, the way he carried himself kind of directed me to the thought that he really didn't.

I don't know why, but I kind of wished that he didn't. Have a girlfriend, that is.


	3. Rhododendron

**Forget Me Not**

**SUMMARY:** I was always in the background. I blended well with the crowd. I didn't stand out. OC

**NOTES:** This is going to be a short-chapters collection of an OC and Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Rhododendron

* * *

When you were younger, you aspired being an artist. You weren't the greatest drawer or painter around, but you enjoyed doing it. It was a subject in elementary school that wasn't boring like social studies or frustrating like math.

But that dream was turned down when you realize that reality has no need for mediocre artists. "The pay isn't that good, anyway," your parents tell you. "Don't you want to pursue a career that's more well-off?" your teachers ask.

When you were younger, you wanted to be a mother. The thought about taking care of your own child was relishing, having to hold your own child, having to name a child of your own.

But that dream was turned down when the boys around you weren't attracted to you, none less know that you exist. You could raise a child of your own—there were ways in getting a baby without a man—but you didn't like the idea of being a single mother. In fact, you didn't like the idea of a fatherless child more.

When you were younger, you wanted to travel the world. There were places you wanted to go, to see. You wanted to go to suburb France and Italy, and busy Tokyo in Japan. You wanted to meet people in England and eat lunch in Brazil. You wanted to march into the depths of South Africa and dance in Hawaii.

But that dream was turned down when you have to worry about trip expenses. "What makes you think you can travel the world if your budget's too low?" they would say. "You would need to get a job and save up!" That was true, you would need to save a lot of money. And then you figured that by the time you save up, you would start growing strands of white hair. You don't rely on yourself to find a job that would pay well because of your limited competence.

There were other dreams you wanted to achieve when you were younger, but time and time again made you wiser. You knew couldn't become a princess when you were born a peasant. You knew couldn't slay a dragon when the results of your toils led you to be a farmer. There were things that you couldn't do, but no matter what, it didn't stop you from dreaming.

Sitting on top of your desk was a notebook and a pen. You cracked open the notebook and began to write.


	4. Wisteria

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the series.

**Chapter 4:** Wisteria

* * *

"Stop pining," Dani said.

I looked at her, my eyes widening. "What?"

"Pining. You are pining. Hard." She sniffed. "It's too pitiful to watch, to be honest."

Pining? Me? Pining? "I am not pining," I said.

"Yes you are. You're always staring at the Cullens. Tell me, is it Edward? It's Edward, isn't it? He's the only one single, after all."

I couldn't help it. I involuntarily blushed, but I was able to frown in response. "Don't jump to conclusions," I said. "I don't like Edward Cullen."

"Liar."

"It's true, I don't. I never even talked to the guy before."

"I never talked to Emmett Cullen, yet I was head over heels in love with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I just can't help but look at them. I mean, they're unearthly pretty."

She snorted. "Yeah, pretty."

"Very pretty," I insisted, nodding with faux pas seriousness. "Just _look_ at their hair."

Dani nodded back just as seriously. "Hair surgery. Hair surgery."

"And their noses."

"And their cheekbones." Dani ended up laughing. "Yes, they are all very pretty."

"Princess status pretty," I added.

Dani laughed again.

I stifled a sigh of relief. I think I managed to convince Dani to think otherwise.

It was a good thing that Dani didn't share any classes with me that Edward Cullen was in. If so, then there was no way that I could use any excuse to shake off the belief that I like him like that. I'm sure that I habitually end up staring at him whenever he walks in the same classroom that I'm in.

I stole a quick glance at the table where the Cullens usually occupied. None of them were eating, as usual, but they were chuckling amongst themselves. I curiously held my gaze in their direction. Edward Cullen, who was sitting with his back facing the wall, looked up. I think my heart skipped a beat when our gazes met for the very first time, and then my heart sunk when his face twisted into a grimace.

Why did he make such a face when our eyes met?

Emmett Cullen, who was sitting next to Edward, glanced in my direction (I hadn't noticed that I was paralyzed with shock) and grinned. This only furthered my surprise. I never once spoke to any of the Cullens, and yet I shared a gaze with Edward Cullen, despite his negative reaction to it, and was graced by Emmett Cullen's smile.

But wait, could it really have been directed towards me?

No way. That's impossible. Out of the many students sitting here, why would Edward and Emmett Cullen see me? I'm not noticeable whatsoever. I'm small and plain and I don't stand out. It must be a misunderstanding on my part. That's what it is.

There's no way that the Cullens would ever acknowledge someone like me.


End file.
